Tig Ol' Bitties
Lyrics It was the first day, Back to school. Cuttin up in class, Actin like a tool. Friends are rollin in, We started talkin bout the summer. DJ saw Twilight, Bummer. I spoke up, And I asked my friends, "Are there any new girls? Nines or tens?" Hopin a few hotties, Had moved from other cities, And in walked this girl, With Tig Ol' Bitties. WHOO I can't believe my eyes. In a contest they'd win first prize. Double D, guarantee, I was checkin the size, It's like two beach balls in a shirt disguise. Or earth and mars, Havin some fun. Wait I take that back, It's like two of the sun. But at this point i let my mind run, And drifted off thinkin bout them Tig 'Ol Bitties. Hah, Tig Ol'. Bitties. Mount Fuji brought it's twin. Tig 'Ol Bitties. Two melons in a shirt. Tig Ol' Bitties. Tig Ol' Bitties. I put books in my lap. Tig Ol' Bitties. Heads bobbin as she walks. Tig Ol' Bitties. Oh my god! Tig Ol' Bitties. Tig Ol' Bitties T-Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. Tig 'Ol Bitties. Kept trippin in class cuz of her dang breasts in a tiny white shirt, Boobs havin a fiesta. Later in lab, We were messin with test tubes. Couldn't keep my eyes off the new girls chest. BOOBS! Wasn't payin attention. Got busted, Had to serve detention. In biology, We talkes about the bees. The best kinda bees. BOOB-BEES. WHOO Can't believe my mind, I hold a pokerface to her two of a kind. With each step, Her breasts gettin redefined, I'm makin my move, I'm thinkin it's time. OH SNAP. Imma ask her to prom, And in my head, She responds "You're the bomb" Feelin nervous, So i count to three. "I like your boobs. Go to prom with me?" Hah, Tig Ol' Bitties. King kong boobs. Tig Ol' Bitties. Great tracks of land. Tig Ol' Bitties. Tig Ol' Bitties. Like my balls. Tig Ol' Bitties. Real big. Tig Ol' Bitties. Oh My God! Tig Ol' Bitties. Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. T-Tig Ol' Bitties. Tig Ol' Bitties. She said yes, So I'm gettin ready. Stain on my shirt. Mom's spaghetti. I pick her up, And I'm pretty sure, That she'll let me motor-boat like RRRRRRRR I try to cop a feel once we get to school. She said "No touching, that's the rule." Principal walks up on the scene, "It's time to announce prom king and queen. Your Favorite Martian and Tig 'Ol Bitties. Congratulations to you both on winning." Time slowed down and she jumped for joy, When out of her dress jumped something more. Tissues flew and rained from the sky. OH MY GOD YOU STUFF YOUR SHIRT!? Your Favorite Martian in a world of hurt. Awwww. Fake Ol' Bitties.. WOW! Fake Ol' Bitties. You breakin my heart with, Fake Ol' Bitties. You're crushin my dreams with, Fake Ol' Bitties. I can't believe it, Fake Ol' Bitties. You really suck, Fake 'Ol Bitties. I can't believe you would do that, Fake Ol' Bitties. Trivia *This is the most viewed song in Your Favorite Martian. *There are 3 references in this song. *DeeJay's eyes are seen in this video as it takes place when the YFM band were in high school and he didn't have an Afro. Category:Songs